Folge 34
Folge 34 thumb|[[Sonic the Hedgehog The Fastest Thing Alive!]]thumb|[[Amy Rose mit ihren Piko Piko Hammer]]thumb|[[Sally Acorn Anführer der Freedom Fighters]]thumb|[[NICOLE the Holo-Lynx Künstliche Intelligenz]]thumb|[[Dr. Eggman böser Tyrann]]thumb|[[Shangxin Grandmaster von Chun-Nan]] NICOLE: Wir haben jetzt Dragon Kingdom verlassen. Wir erreichen in Kürze Chun-Nan! Sally: Gehört es nicht dazu? NICOLE: Nein. Amy: Wo ist Tails? Und wer sagt, dass er uns finden wird? Sonic: Ich sage es. Sally: Uhm...Sonic? Sonic: Jo? Sally: Seit wann ist in Chun-Nan eine Egg Basis? Sonic: Gute Frage, aber ich habe Bock, sie zu erledigen! Amy: Sonic, wir hatten doch gerade Action. Sonic: Aber das ist eine DARK EGG LEGION! Sally: Wenn du meinst. Sally landet den Tornado in der Nähe der Dark Egg Legion. Sally: OK, statten wir der Basis einen Besuch ab. Sonic: YEAH! Es ist ja wie Weihnachten! Amy: Sonic, ist es aber nicht. In der Dark Egg Legion ???: Sind sie gelandet? Arbeiter: Ja, Madame! ???: Gut, dann soll Sonic the Hedgehog bekommen, was er will: SPAß! Bei Sonic Sally: Es wird bewacht. Sonic: Ich renne rein und öffne das Tor! Sally: Aber Sonic...? Sonic rennt weg Sally: Warum ist er Freedom Fighter? Amy: Er ist der Held von Mobius? Sally: Danke, ich habe es gerade nach dieser Aktion völlig vergessen. Amy: Bitte. Bei Sonic Sonic: Hallo Egg Pawn. Sonic zerstört ihn Sonic: Bye Egg Pawn. Sonic sieht das Tor, erledigt die Wachen und öffnet es Bei Amy Amy: Das Tor ist offen. Sally: Es ist aber zu leicht. Da ist garantiert eine Falle. NICOLE: Glaube ich auch. Es ist zu leicht. Und verlassen ist die Basis nicht. Amy: Wir müssen zu Sonic! Amy rennt Sally: Amy! Seufz... Dann gehe ich auch mal rein. NICOLE: Ich helfe dir, einen sicheren Weg zu finden. Sally: Danke NICOLE. Bei ??? ???: Wie läufts? Arbeiter: Sonic ist allein, Amy ist allein und Sally und NICOLE sind zusammen. ???: Dann geht’s ja wohl auf. ??? kontaktiert Dr. Eggman ???: Dr. Eggman, es klappt alles, sowie es sagten! Eggman: Gute Arbeit, Grandmaster Shangxin! Shangxin: Tue ich doch immer. Ich werde sie für sie vernichten! Bei Amy Amy: Sonic? Wo bist du? Sonikku? Sonic? Arbeiter: Jo, Girlie! Flossen hoch! Amy erschlägt den Arbeiter mit ihren Piko Piko Hammer Amy: So redet man nicht mit Mädchen! Shangxin: Ich rede aber gerne mit dir. Amy: So, du bist der Grandmaster? Shangxin: So ist es! Amy: Gut, dann können sie ihre Arbeiter mal Benehmen beibringen. Shangxin: Ich bringe dir mal welche bei. Bei Sonic Sonic: In My World.... NICOLE teleportiert sich vor Sonic NICOLE: SONIC! Sonic: Yo NICOLE? NICOLE: Sally und Amy suchen dich. Sonic: Dann bleibe ich mal stehen. NICOLE: OK, sie kommen gleich. NICOLE verschwindet. Sonic: Was zum? Shangxin: Sonic the Hedgehog! Ich habe jemanden als Geisel, der dir was bedeuten könnte! Amy: SONIC! Sonic: Amy? Ich dachte diese Zeiten sind vorbei! Amy: RETTE MICH EINFACH! Shangxin: Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nichts tun. Shangxin zeigt auf Laserkanonen, die an Amy angeschlossen sind. Shangxin: Wenn du zu nah kommst, dann PENG! Im Hintergrund sind Sally und NICOLE und versuchen Amy zu befreien und Sonic sieht es! Sonic: Aber warum müssen wir uns denn streiten? Brutzel doch Amy weg! Amy ist frei. Amy: Was sagst du da, SONIC!? Shangxin: Wie zum Teufel? Sally: Überraschung! Sally tritt Shangxin nach unten und Sonic macht an ihr eine Homing Attack! Sonic: Und jetzt schnell weg hier! Sonic nimmt Sally und rennt raus, Amy rennt hinterher! Sally: Puh, draußen! Amy: Hast du es ernst gemeint, Sonic? Sonic: Nö, was dachtest du denn? Amy: Puh... Sonic war jetzt in Chun-Nan und nun jetzt sind sie weg und wollen nach Hause! Doch werden sie nach Hause kommen, wo Soleanna im Weg ist? 2. Geschichte thumb|[[Mina Mongoose Songoose und Fokus der Medien]]thumb|[[Ash Mongoose Minas Manager und Freund]]thumb|[[Torture the Mouse Folterspezialist erster Klasse]]thumb|[[Karaoke the Mongoose Groupie]]thumb|[[Jane the Cat Polizist]]thumb|[[Ell Polizist und vielleicht noch mehr?]]In New Mobotropolis! In einem Konzert! Ash: Hallo Mobianer von New Mobotropolis! Mobianer: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ash: Wollt ihr MINA? Karaoke: Ja, du IDIOT! Ash: Etwas mehr Respekt zum Manager von Mina.... Karaoke: Wenn du eine Standpauke halten willst, warum bist du nicht Politiker? Ash: OK, dann gehe ich wieder. Mina: Hallo Freunde! Fans: MINA! KREISCH! Mina: ''Woo! Oh yeah! '' :''Rolling around at the speed of sound, '' :''Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow! '' :''Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, '' :''Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! '' :''Must keep on moving ahead, '' :''No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. '' :''Trusting in what you can't see, '' :''Take my lead; I'll set you free. '' :''Follow me, set me free, '' :''Trust me and we will escape from the city. '' :''I'll make it through. '' :''Follow me (Follow me), set me free, '' :''Trust me and we will escape from the city. '' :''I'll make it through, prove it to you. '' :''Follow me! '' :''Oh yeah! '' :''Danger is lurking around every turn, '' :''Trust your feelings, got to live and learn. '' :''I know with some luck that I'll make it through, '' :''Got no other options, only one thing to do! '' :''I don't care what lies ahead, '' :''No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. '' :''Find the next stage, no matter what that may be. '' :''Take my lead, I'll set you free. '' :''Follow me, set me free, '' :''Trust me and we will escape from the city. '' :''I'll make it through. '' :''Follow me (Follow me), set me free, '' :''Trust me and we will escape from the city. '' :''I'll make it through prove it to you. '' :''Follow me! '' :''Follow me! '' :''I'll make it through, oh yeah! '' :Mina: Danke, Fans! :Karaoke: Das...war... geil! :Ash: Das war ein guter Auftritt, Mina. :Mina: Danke. :Max: Sagenhaft. :Sharps: Geil. :Mach: Überwältigend! :Mina: Danke, euch allen! : :Mina läuft nach Hause. : :Mina: Puh. Der Abend hatte gerockt. :???: Hallo Mina. :Mina: Hi...uh! : :Mina wacht woanders mit Ketten gefesselt auf. : :Mina: Wo bin ich? :???: Willkommen bei meinem Spiel! :Mina: Was ist das? Wer sind sie? :Torture: Mein Name ist Torture the Mouse und ich werde sie, na? Foltern natürlich! :Mina: Das ist doch illegal! :Torture: No shit, Sherlock! : :Torture schaltet den Strom an : :Mina: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! :Torture: Das macht Spaß, dich elektrisch geladen zu sehen. : :Schaltet den Strom ab. : :Mina: Sie sind krank! :Torture: Nein, nur foltergeil! :Ash: Schön. :Torture: Was zur? : :Ash tritt Torture in die Magengrube. : :Mina: ASH! : :Ash befreit Mina : :Mina: Aber woher.... :Jane: Wir hatten sie lange auf der Spur! : :Ell geht zu Torture : :Ell: Jetzt wirst du im Knast gefoltert, du Närrin! : :Ell führt sie ab : :Draußen : :Jane: Sorry, Mina Mongoose! Doch sie müssen unter Schutz stehen bei ihrem nächsten Auftritt in...? :Mina: Soleanna. :Jane: Soleanna. :Bunnie: Mina? Wir haben davon gehört und wir, der Rest der Freedom Fighters, würden dich gerne begleiten. :Jane: Tja, Begleitung kann sie gebrauchen und wir werden hier noch gebraucht....OK. : :Mina, Ash, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Cream, Cheese und Big kommen nach Soleanna! Doch warum alle nach Soleanna? Kategorie:Folgen